


【贺红】权力动物 ABO

by ynxmr



Series: 權力動物 [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红, 贺顶红
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynxmr/pseuds/ynxmr
Summary: 權力動物 02莫律師與賀助理的故事。帶妳們飆車一路飆到動物園，啊不，幼兒園。





	【贺红】权力动物 ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 預警  
> *強A強O  
> *先走腎後走心的狗血套路  
> *ooc ft. 渣文筆  
> *寫作匆忙 魯魚亥豕 歡迎捉蟲  
> *來自妳們的老鹹魚 女閑SeeU

02

莫关山伏在贺天怀中，微微仰头，迎上贺天的亲吻，空气中Alpha与Omega的信息素纠缠在一起。  
他感受着上方传来的灼灼目光，有些受不了地抬起眼皮，略带幽怨地望着贺天。

莫关山也不知道自己怎么了，就是被贺天吸引。  
或许他不该服用那么多抑制剂的，莫关山想，哪怕少吃一片，自己可能就不会在与贺天签订合约的当天陷入发情期的漩涡。又或者，自己上个月不应该临时起意，任性地回乡看望久病的母亲，而将与贺氏集团签订合约的日期推迟到今天，也就是自己深切地意识到或许自己真的需要一个临时标记的时候。  
错误的时间，错误的会面，这让莫关山觉得迷茫。  
他感到下腹一股热浪涌动，在一片燥热中愈发难耐，意识几乎要脱离肉体。他的后面非常空虚，欲望叫嚣着，渴望另一种完全异于Omega的荷尔蒙的侵入。

早在靠近莫关山的公寓时，贺天就感觉到一股陌生的骚动。这让他意识到莫关山是Omega。  
贺天向来拒绝与Omega发生性关系，因为他坚信，Alpha与Omega之间没有任何感情基础的性，与动物的交配别无二致。荷尔蒙先行，一时冲动抛却人类尊严，低贱如低等动物的交配令他不齿，他宁愿不要。  
可是。贺天感觉自己下身硬得发疼。  
老实说，如果是平常，他嗅到Omega的气息定是会敬而远之的，可是这次，他竟然鬼使神差地摁响了莫关山家的门铃。——这个Omega实在太诱人了，火辣得让自己忽略了对方的属性。

 

莫关山被贺天按在床上，脑子里乱成一团。他的浴巾被扯开，胡乱地挂在身上。贺天干燥的嘴唇顺着他的脖颈向下，宽厚的手掌顺着浴巾下侧探进去来回轻抚莫关山大腿，这让莫关山感觉微微有些不适。  
莫关山不愿放纵自己沉溺情欲无法自拔，可是Omega的本能让他的下身情不自禁分泌出粘稠的体液，沾湿了被褥。他尝试推开贺天结实的胸膛，换来的却是贺天更加用力地桎梏。  
贺天将他整个人按在床上亲吻，手指放肆地划过莫关山敏感的会阴。  
莫关山觉得自己下身涨得发疼，后穴也越来越湿润。他听到一声陌生的呻吟，随即意识到那是自己发出的。他无意识地磨蹭着床单，双腿虚软地蹬着，空气中满是荷尔蒙的味道。

莫关山深吸一口气，抬起腰肢去蹭贺天鼓胀的下身：“别做太多没用的，直接进来。”  
贺天停下亲吻的动作，略带疑惑地抬头：“直接进去会受伤的，这样会让你更舒服一些。”  
“少废话。”莫关山烦躁地盯紧天花板，贺天略带关心的口吻让他内心莫名地惶恐，不甘人下的Omega对来自Alpha的、意味不明的怜惜感到有些恼羞成怒。贺天不停在他下身惹火的大手仿佛带着魔力，每一次抚摸都让他浑身战栗。这驾轻就熟的前戏技巧让莫关山感觉十分不好，于是他忍不住出言讽刺：“看起来你经常这么伺候别人啊。”  
贺天对此不置可否，轻笑着将莫关山粉嫩的乳头含在嘴里挑逗着。

然而这一切都让莫关山觉得太多余了，更加觉得后背一阵恶寒弥漫开来——他们似乎不应该像一对恋人一般做太多的缠绵。贺天没完没了的亲吻与爱抚，还有那股愈来愈强烈的诱人Alpha信息素的味道，刺激得莫关山前面愈发硬得发疼，后穴也愈发空虚。他不需要与人有身体上的接触，也不需要调情，更不需要对方不明所以的怜惜，他只想要Alpha尽快进入自己，给自己一个临时标记，以求摆脱这令人崩溃的发情期。

空气中信息素的味道越来越浓烈，甜腻的香味中掺杂着一丝发苦的烟草气息。贺天感觉下身涨得发疼，于是解开了外裤的束缚。  
莫关山一抬眼就看到了贺天被撑得满满当当的内裤，内裤中央突起的地方晕开一点水渍。他看着贺天的尺寸忍不住咽下一口口水，暗地里感叹自己“眼光独到”，让自己不得不第一次就挑战超高难度。

贺天一把拽开对方碍事的浴巾，莫关山的下身暴露在黄昏昏暗的光线之中。贺天攥住对方下身来回套弄着，感受着它，又硬又烫，跳动着，龟头分泌出晶亮的液体，显得尤其色情。他双膝跪在莫关山床上，单手拉开内裤，将自己的阴茎跟对方的并在一起粗鲁地拨弄。  
莫关山呼吸骤然加重，腰臀不自觉朝着贺天的方向挺动。他感觉自己好像淹没在欲火的地狱中，四周都是炙热无比的岩浆。他热得要命，尤其是后穴，可他无处可逃。只有贺天的身体温度低一些，于是他拼命向贺天靠近，后穴与性器都控制不住地变得泥泞。他正濒临失控，可他不愿这样，他努力隐忍住呻吟，无法容忍自己像个荡妇一般不断尖叫。  
“莫律师，不要这么压抑自己。”贺天看出莫关山的忍耐，于是倾身伏在对方耳边，温柔地低声引诱着。  
莫关山绝望地发现自己身后的小洞随着贺天吐出的诱惑气息正难耐地用力开合。贺天就像一条毒蛇，危险地吐出蛇信，只是他释放出的不是毒液，而是电流。这电流顺着耳蜗涌进莫关山四肢百骸，入侵莫关山浑身上下所有血管，在莫关山体内失控地四散奔逃，带来的酥麻感觉让莫关山不知所措。慌乱中，莫关山紧紧抓住贺天上臂，后背抬离床铺贴住对方胸膛，嘴巴吐出细碎的呻吟：“贺助理……够了……唔……”  
“不。还不够。莫律师，”贺天将灵活的舌尖探进莫关山耳蜗色情地舔舐，淫靡的水声灌入莫关山全耳，“你都那么湿了……”他熟练地套弄二人紧贴在一起的性器，圆润的指腹按压前端的小孔，抚摸冠沟，抓住下面的囊袋狠狠捏住。  
莫关山瞬间收紧手臂的肌肉，仰头急促地喘息。  
贺天松开两人的性器，缓慢挺动腰身，用自己的性器摩擦对方的。他的手指划过莫关山的会阴，修剪整齐的指甲触碰着对方隐藏在臀缝中的小洞。  
“湿透了……”贺天情难自禁地呢喃着，他随意按压一下穴口，就有一大股黏腻的液体涌出、滑落。他心情大好地将手指捅进去，里面又湿又滑，舒服极了。  
“贺助理，你能不能闭嘴！我操！”莫关山忍不住骂了一句，他皱紧眉头，为贺天的气息红透了双颊和耳尖。  
“是我操你呢……先别急……”贺天被对方的话语逗乐了，猛地又往莫关山后面加了一根手指。  
发情期的Omega准备得实在是太好了，即使本人并不十分情愿，莫关山的身体已经遵从本能地敞开。贺天粗长的手指并未给莫关山带来太多不适，只是他进得太深了，好像就要触碰到莫关山的生殖腔了，这让莫关山感觉有些不自在。更糟糕的是，贺天的阴茎还在一直跟他的互相顶弄，对方囊袋不停拍打着自己的会阴，可他早已失去反抗的力气。  
莫关山张大嘴巴呼吸，大脑已是一团浆糊，忍不住抬起腰贴紧对方。  
与此同时，莫关山肠道里的某处突然被手指戳到，一阵难以启齿的酸麻感淹没了他。  
贺天并没理会他，反而变本加厉地将对方耳垂含在嘴里舔弄，手指快速在莫关山肠道深处那一小块粗糙的软肉上挤压揉捏。  
莫关山颤抖着，眼前闪过一阵白光，毫无预兆射了出来。他抬起多时的腰肢终于重重落回床上，浑身瘫软，浓稠的白浊把他跟贺天的腹部弄得一团糟。

贺天并没有给莫关山任何喘息的机会，直接抬起对方大腿，炙热的性器毫不犹豫地顶进绵软的小穴里面。  
尺寸可怕的大家伙毫不留情地入侵、顶弄，这让莫关山羞耻无比，肠道却难以抗拒地不断绞紧入侵者，并且大力吸吮着，试图把对方热得吓人的大家伙拖入更加紧致的深处。  
贺天发出低沉的吼声，抓紧莫关山大腿根部的嫩肉将性器狠狠插入。  
发情的Omega被填得满满当当，腿根泛着青紫。他紧紧揪住身下的床单，腰部高高抬起。Alpha粗大的阴茎将他身后分泌的液体不断带出，然后再被捅回去，紧致的后穴发出下流的水声。  
“莫律师， ”贺天轻咬着对方喉结，“我的尺寸你还满意吗？”  
莫关山被操得上气不接下气，他试图搜罗遍大脑词汇库里所有的恶毒词汇，好赠予对方最恶毒的咒骂以抒发自己的羞愤之情，可是他的大脑一片空白，忘记了所有词汇，满脑子尽是上午办公室里对方一本正经的虚伪狡猾嘴脸。  
贺天灵活的舌头、色情的大手、尺寸惊人的阴茎都让莫关山濒临崩溃。对方操弄的动作越来越快，力道也越来越大，莫关山觉得自己简直要被顶得镶嵌进床里了。他迷迷糊糊又射了一次，精液射到对方小腹上，又顺着对方结实的腹部肌肉滑落到二人的结合处。  
贺天用拇指推开腥膻的浊液，将它们抹在莫关山的乳头上，继而把剩余的液体送至嘴边，伸出殷红的舌尖舔弄干净。  
莫关山被贺天色气的动作激得狠狠抖了一下，呻吟竟然因此而带上了哭腔。  
贺天被对方的小动作挠得心头痒痒的，他低下头想要亲吻对方柔软的唇，可是莫关山却将头偏向了一边。莫关山斜眼瞪了贺天一眼，他被情欲染红的双眸夹杂着拒绝与警告。  
贺天没再坚持，神态自若地在对方泛红的脸颊上吸啜两口，再次大力操干起来。  
突如其来的强烈刺激让莫关山忍不住慌乱起来，后穴又涌出大量爱液，顺看两人交合的地方流下来，在深色的被子上浸出一大片淫乱的湿痕。

被Alpha强势的信息素围绕，这让莫关山没来由地感到惊慌。他似乎察觉到了什么，可是又说不清让他惊慌的原因是什么。他修长的双腿攀住对方的腰，脚尖紧绷着。  
贺天将莫关山一把抱起，禁锢在怀抱里，柔软的嘴唇游走于对方的脸颊、脖颈与胸膛，不断发出濒临高潮的沙哑低吟：“别动……放松……莫律师……让我射给你……给你一个标记……别动……”  
莫关山猛地睁开双眼，强烈地挣扎起来。他收回双臂，撑住身体，双腿用力蹬弄想要摆脱贺天的钳制。他整个人向后撤，贺天怒胀的性器从后面滑出来，他终于摆脱了Alpha的怀抱：“滚开！”  
莫关山顺势下了床，站在床边指责道：“操！你怎么回事！你他妈想完全标记我？！”他恼怒地喘息着，胸口用力起伏，上面还遗留着贺天印下的咬痕与唾液。  
贺天烦躁地揉着头发，情欲被吊得不上不下，半脱的裤子堆叠在小腿上，下腹还沾着莫关山方才射出的精液。他理亏地闭上嘴，心情十分郁闷。

作为一名还算成功的律师，莫关山精明的大脑飞速转动着。  
这个贺天在自己看起来并不像是那种容易冲动的下流Alpha，难道是自己看人出现了偏差？好在他留在自己体内的少量信息素足够压制住此次发情期的躁动。

算了，人不可貌相，权当被狗咬了。莫关山在心底叹了口气。

TBC


End file.
